Sailor Moon la historia continua
by sailorgisselle
Summary: Bueno esta es una version mejorada de "Sailor cosmos" espero que les guste S


Han pasado la 3 años de la pelea con galaxia las chicas están entrando a la universidad

Amy estudia medicina en la universidad de Tokio, lita estudia gastronomía en la misma universidad, mina estudia artes visuales y comunicación, rei estudia decoración de interiores y Serena estudia psicología, serena hace un año que se caso con Darien y el ya termino sus estudios de medicina y esta trabajando en el hospital de Tokio

Seiya taiki y yaten hace un año volvieron a la tierra para vivir para siempre en ella y siguieron cantando haruka y michiru siguen sus mismas carrera haruka como corredora de formula uno y michiru como violinista

Setsuna y hotaru viven juntas con el padre de hotaru

Cuando llegaron los chicos se pusieron de novios y las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Amy – taiki

Mina – yaten

Lita - Andrew

Rei – seiya (aunque igual se preocupa por serena)

Serena y darien viven en una casa cerca del templo de rei

Un dia en el templo se encontraban las chicas:

Serena: aaaaaahhh!!!!!!!! Tengo hambre ¿Cuándo estarán listos los pasteles? (haciendo un puchero)

Rei: ya cállate serena tonta no vez que ya estamos por terminar!!!!!!

Amy: hay rei no seas mala no vez que serena no ah podido comer nada ya que hoy tuvo un día muy pesado y no pudo desayunar y tampoco almorzar

Mina: y como sabes tu que no puedo desayunar (con cara chistosa preguntando)

Amy: por que cuando llegue a la universidad serena se había quedado toda la noche allá

Rei: serena y darien no se quejo por que no llegaste a dormir- con cara de asombro

Serena: no por que le toco guardia de noche y cuando le dije solo me dijo que me cuidara - riéndose

Lita: chicas ya están listos vamos a comer

En eso llegan michiru haruka Setsuna y hotaru

Haruka: hola chicas hola gatita como están??

Michiru: tanto tiempo sin ver las

Chicas: hola (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Serena: pero que las trae por acá chicas

Setsuna: lo que pasa…………….

Se escucha una explosión

Hotaru: creo que no llegamos a tiempo

Lita: de que están hablando?

Serena: que después nos expliquen vamos ver

Todas: si!!!!!!

Llegan al parque numero diez y ven que un moustro esta atacando a la gente y les quita la energía…..

Serena: chicas transformémonos

Todas: si!!!

Todas se trasforman y llegan a enfrentar al moustro

Sailor moon: alto!!!....no permitiré que ataques a gente inocente que solo descansaba en una tarde de verano sailor moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna

En eso aparece una persona levitando arriba del moustro..

Sailor urano: quien eres tu?

Hombre: yo soy el que les dará la muerte en este lugar mi hombre es yulian

Yulian: vamos atácalas y espero que consigas la perla de la vida

Moustro: hoy morirán y me entregaran su perla

Sailor Venus: beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!!!!!

Sailor Mercury: rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!!!!

Pero ninguno de los ataques daño al moustro

En eso el moustro y va a atacar a las sailor y aparecen sailor Star Lights y tuxedo mask

Sailors: chicos!!!!

Tuxedo mask: Te encuentras bien serena?

En ese momento sailor moon se convierte en la neo reina serena y aparece una gran luz que en un segundo todos los cierran los ojos y cuando los abren aparecen en Tokio de cristal

Neo reina serena: chicos lo e traído por que quiero brindarles mas poderes

Tuxedo mask: como nos va a dar mas poderes

Sailor saturno: neo reina donde se encuentra serena

Neo reina serena: ajajá…. Yo soy serena y quiero que todas cierren los ojos y digan por el poder de mi cristal…..hay cada una nombra su planeta………transformación

Y todas lo dicen incluyendo las sailor star lights y tuxedo mask y se transforman con mas poder

Tuxedo mask: y tú vas a pelear con esta transformación de neo reina?

Neo reina serena: no aun no lo tengo permitido pero me transformare en sailor cosmos

Sailor mars: gracias neo reina serena

En ese momento todas llegan a la tierra con sus nuevas transformaciones y se dan cuenta de que sailor cosmos las tenía en un campo de fuerza con su nueva transformación y el moustro aun no había sido derrotado

Sailor urano: siento un gran poder en mi cuerpo (lo dice cerrando los ojos)

Sailor neptuno: yo también siento que con un solo ataque lo podemos derrotar

Moustro: se ven confiados ¡pero nunca me derrotaran!!!!!!!!

Sailor mars: saeta llameante de Marte!!!!!!!!

Sailor urano: tierra tiembla!!!!!!!!!

Y el Moustro desaparece y aparece yulian

Yulian: No es posible que unas basuras como ustedes lo hallan derrotado..Tomen!!!!!!

Cuando los ataca el gran poder que expulso no las toco

Yulian: que no es posible

En ese momento Sailor cosmos hizo un escudo para que no los tocara el ataque

Todos: SAILOR COSMOS!!!! – ya que nunca imaginaron que ella tenia ese poder

Sailor cosmos: (enojada) estoy harta de que ataquen nuestro planeta

Yulian: que? Quien te crees que eres… MUERE!!!!!

Sailor Júpiter: vamos ah ayudar a sailor cosmos

Sailor maker: vamos todos

Todos: SI!!!!!

Sailor cosmos: NO yo puedo sola no se preocupen que esto no es nada (con una sonrisa llena de paz)

Sailor saturno: pero princesa

Tuxedo mask: confía en ella

Sailor cosmos: supremo resplandor de la luna ataca!!!!!!!!!!

Yulian: lo daña gravemente (y antes de morir les dice a las chicas) prepárense ya que yo no soy el único y muere

Sailor Fighter: tenemos que estar atentos un nuevo enemigo aparecido

Sailor plutón: creo que esta pelea no será fácil

Sailor Venus: tenemos que estar unidas

Sailor Healer: que será la perla de la vida? , Para que servirá?

Sailor uranos: Gracias sailor moon digo sailor cosmos

Sailor maker: gracias a ti podemos estar todos vivos y defender la tierra

Sailor cosmos: de nada pero saben creo que es mejor irnos y mañana nos juntamos en el templo

Sailor Júpiter: y los pasteles? (un poco desconcertada ya que serena nunca se olvida de algo así)

Sailor cosmos: estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir pero mañana los comemos (con cara de golosa)

Sailor Venus: nunca cambias serena (con una gota en la frente)

Todos ríen

En casa de serena y darien

Darien: Amor por que no te duchas y yo preparo la cena

Serena: gracias amor pero no tengo hambre así que me dormiré después de la ducha (caminando hacia el baño)

Darien: bueno… amor!!! (Alcanzándola)

Serena: dime amor

Darien: te amo (tomándola por la cintura)

Serena yo también te amo (dándole un beso apasionado) por que no te duchas conmigo (con una mirada muy coqueta)

Darien: claro que si

Darien la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la ducha hay se dejan llevar por la lujuria y el deseo se demuestran cuanto se aman y darien la hace suya

AL OTRO DIA

Darien despierta y ve a serena entre sus brazos después de una noche de lujuria y amor le acaricia su cabello y piensa cuanto el la ama en ese instante serena abre sus ojos

Serena: hola amor como dormiste

Darien: al lado tuyo dormí muy bien (lo dice dándole un beso a su mujer)

Serena: que hora es?

Darien: las 7:30 por que tienes que ir a la universidad?

Serena se levanta rápidamente y va a ducharse y le dice que si

Darien: jajajá amor vas a desayunar antes de ir a la universidad

Serena: (le grita) NO, no alcanzo estoy atrasada ¿y Ud. doctor chiva no tiene que trabajar?

Darien: no tengo dos días libres jijijiji (le dice tapándose con las mantas de la cama)

Serena: (sale del baño mientras se cambia ropa) entonces nos vemos en el templo para la reunión con las chicas amor?

Darien: pensé que nos íbamos a juntar ah almorzar antes de ir? (con cara de gato con botas)

Serena: lo dudo por que tengo un día muy ocupado amor y también dudo que pueda almorzar (lo dice tomando unos libros y su bolso)

Darien: entonces nos vemos en el templo y después salimos a cenar los dos te parece amor? (mirando el torbellino que es serena)

Serena: claro que me encantaría adiós amor nos vemos en el templo te amo.

(Le da un beso fugaz y se va)

Serena sale de la casa y darien queda preocupado y piensa

Darien: (pensamientos) pobre de serena con todo lo de la universidad la casa y ahora el nuevo enemigo no tiene descanso espero que no se enferme.

EN EL TEMPLO

Rei: quien falta que llegue aparte de serena (un poco enojada)

Lita: yaten y mina (un poco asustada por el tono de voz de rei)

Amy: darien a que hora dijo que iba a llegar serena (mirándolo)

Darien: no se hoy salio de la casa y me dijo que nos verías aquí salio con un montón de libros y no se llevo el almuerzo y ni siquiera quiso comer ayer y hoy no tomo desayuno (mirando su reloj)

Haruka: enserio si cabeza de bom-bom come por todo un regimiento junto??

Todos ríen

Rei: ya era hora mina (le grita molesta)

Seiya: yaten te dijimos que fueras puntual (en el mismo tono de rei)

Mina: lo siento es que se nos paso la hora (ruborizada)

Yaten: bueno empezamos o falta alguien?

Todos: falta serena

En eso el comunicador de Amy suena

Amy: serena donde estas?

Rei: hasta que hora te esperamos? (gritando)

Serena: lo siento trate de comunicarme con darien pero tiene el celular apagado (con una gota en la cabeza)

Darien: UPS! No me di cuenta

Todos: con una gota en el cabeza

Amy: a que hora vas a llegar? (le dice un poco seria)

Serena: no se si alcance a llegar tengo que preparar un trabajo para mañana y recién empecé

En eso se escucha una explosión en donde se encuentra serena

Darien: que fue eso amor? (le pregunta preocupado)

Serena: están atacando a un grupo de chicos en el patio de la universidad (mirando en donde están atacando)

En eso se corta la comunicación

Todos: serena!!!

Taiky: tenemos que ir

Hotaru: esta muy lejos no alcanzamos a llegar (preocupada por su princesa)

Haruka: rayos!! (con los puños cerrados)

Michiru: pero tele transportémonos

Setsuna: es imposible sin sailor cosmos no podemos

Yaten: vamos entonces solo perdemos tiempo

Darien: (pensamiento) cuídate amor

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SERENA

Serena: tengo que transformarme (mirando donde ocultarse para hacerlo)

Moustro: señor james ninguno de estos humanos tiene la perla de la vida

James: maldición mátalos a todos (le dice con una mirada de frustración)

Sailor cosmos: alto (les dice poniéndose enfrente de ellos)

James: quien rayos eres tú? (más molesto de lo que estaba)

Sailor cosmos: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor cosmos sailor cosmos te castigara en el nombre de la luna

James: (pensamiento) que hermosa es se parece mucho a ella

James: oye sailor cosmos tú eres descendiente del reino de la luna?

Sailor cosmos: yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa serenity? Como lo sabes tú? ( le pregunta desconcertada)

James: por que yo te conozco y tú también a mi acaso no me recuerdas?

Sailor cosmos: no ¿Por qué quieres la perla de la vida?

James: por que con esa perla puedes dominar la galaxia y el mundo puedes usarla como llave para viajar al pasado y futuro

Sailor cosmos: pues no te voy a permitir que sacrifiquen vidas inocentes (muy molesta)

James: Moustro acaba con ellos pero no con sailor cosmos nosotros pronto nos veremos y me recordaras adiós (y desaparece)

Mientras los chicos están llegando a la universidad

Yaten: vamos que queda poco (corriendo)

Rei: serena tonta espero que estés bien (lo dice preocupada)

Amy: no te preocupes recuerda que ella es muy fuerte (tratando de calmarla)

Sailor cosmos: detente Moustro pelea conmigo

Moustro: si quieres morir (en eso la ataca)

Sailor cosmos: supremo resplandor de la luna ataca!!!!!!!!!!

Serena vuelve a la normalidad muy cansada y muy pálida y ve a todos que llegan corriendo

Darien: amor estas bien? (preocupado pero feliz de que este bien)

Serena: si amor solo un poco cansada (abrazándolo)

Rei: segura serena estas muy pálida (preocupada por su estado)

Hotaru: princesa que paso?

Serena: lo mismo que ayer apareció un Moustro y un tipo llamado james pero lo que mas me intrigo (con cara de cansancio y sudando mucho)

Amy: que cosa serena (con cara de preocupación)

Serena: el sabe del milenio de plata y me pregunto si yo era descendiente de ella y le dije quien era (tocándose la frente con la mano del cansancio)

Lita: serena te sientes bien te vez muy cansada

Serena: no estoy segura pero me tengo que quedar a terminar el trabajo

Seiya: bom bom es mejor que te vallas a casa con darien (con cara de preocupación)

Serena: no, no puedo no le puedo fallar mi grupo

Haruka: bueno tendremos que estar mas preparados para la próxima no podemos permitir que vuelvas a pelear sola

Michiru: estas bien serena te vez muy pálida

Darien: es mejor que te vallas a casa amor y mañana haces el trabajo

Lita: vamos serena anda a tu casa te vez muy mal

Todos: SI!!!

Serena: chicos lo siento no podré ir pero nos vemos mañana salgo temprano y podré ir a la reunión

Mina: serena descansa un poco acabas de combatir y te vez muy mal (preocupada)

Darien: mina tiene razón no puedes estar todo el día sin comer amor, vamos a casa

Serena: no te preocupes amor cuando llegue a la casa comeré y descansare un poco

Rei: pero serena……

En eso serena se desmaya y el auxiliada por darien

Yaten: vamos hay que llevarla a casa darien

Todos: SI

DESPUES EN CASA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Darien: tiene mucha fiebre es mejor que descanse un poco

Rei: como no se iba a enfermar si no esta comiendo bien y ademas con el nuevo enemigo

Mina: será mejor irnos a casa y mañana venir a ver a serena

En ese momento todos se van y serena empieza a despertar

Darien: amor te tienes que mejorar? (mirándola con una cara llena de amor)

Serena: si amor gracias ya me siento mucho mejor

Darien: si ya no tienes fiebre es mejor que comas y después duermas

Serena: amor quiero dormir por favor (con cara de gato con botas)

Darien: esta bien que descanses (no muy convencido)

AL OTRO DIA

Darien despierta y no encuentra a serena a su lado se levanta rápidamente y llega a la cocina y encuentra una nota que decía:

"_hola mi príncipe dormilón lamento que te preocuparas tan ayer y lamento haberme ido hoy sin despedirme espero que hallas dormido bien y gracias por cuidarme nos vemos en el templo te amo_

Serena"

Darien: espero que estés bien (lo dice terminando de leer la nota)

EN EL TEMPLO

Rei: taiky amy hola como están?

Taiky: bien somos los primeros

Rei: no ya llegaron lita seiya yaten mina y darien

Amy: OK y serena ha llamado

Rei: no, pero pasen están en la cocina

Lita: haruka michitu hola como están

Michiru: bien

En eso hotaru y setsuna vienen llegando

Amy: hola hotaru como estas?

Horatu: bien gracias (con una sonrisa)

Setsuna: príncipe y la princesa se encuentra mejor?

Darien: ayer se le quito la fiebre y hoy salio muy temprano (un poco preocupado por que serena no ah comido)

En ese momento llega serena

Serena: perdón por el retraso

Rei: serena tonta tu si que no cambias

Serena: jajá jajá lo siento que se me paso la hora y no me di cuenta, perdón

Darien: hola amor como estas? (abrazándola)

Serena: (besando a darien) bien amor ya me siento mejor

Lita: comamos y después empezamos con la reunión

Todos: SI!!!!

En ese momento suena el celular de lita

Lita: alo?

Andrew_: amor soy yo ven deprisa con las chicas al parque numero 10 hay un Moustro atacando a las persona_

Lita_: si vamos de inmediato_

Haruka: que pasa?

Lita: Aparicio un Moustro en el parque

Serena: vamos!!! Si

EN EL PARQUE

James: ya era hora que llegaras mi querida sailor cosmos (la mira con deseo)

Sailor cosmos: tu otra vez por que no te vas? (tratando de evitar esa mirada)

James: jamás mi propósito es encontrar la perla de la vida… sal demonio y acaba con ellos y me traes a sailor cosmos para ayudarla a recordarme (con una mirada y una risa maligna)

Tuxedo mask: eso jamás nunca te lo permitiré (poniéndose frente de Sailor cosmos)

Sailor urano: tendrás que pasar por nosotras antes de llevártela (imitando a Tuxedo mask)

James: eso será sencillo (mirando a todos)

James tira una esfera de poder que todos quedan en el piso

Sailor cosmos peleaba con el demonio cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa

Sailor cosmos: chicos maldito james (le grita muy molesta)

James: no me maldigas ya que pronto tendrás que estar conmigo todo los días de tu vida demonio tráemela

Sailor cosmos: eso jamás…Supremo resplandor de la luna ataca!!!!!!!!!!

El demonio desaparece y los chicos empiezan a ponerse de pie cuando

James: tú serás mía (tomando a Sailor cosmos por la cintura)

Todos: sailor cosmos

Mientras que james la besa la fuerza, Tuxedo mask estaba furioso y justo cuando se le iba a alzar a James

Sailor cosmos: TU NO ME TOQUES!!!!!!!!

En eso aparece una luz y se siente un poder muy fuerte

James: esta vez te salvaste pero la próxima no tendrás mucha suerte (desconcertado por el poder de Sailor cosmos)

Sailor Mercury: sailor cosmos te encuentras bien (acercándose rápidamente)

Sailor urano: que fue eso? (asombrada por el poder de ella)

Sailor maker: como pudiste hacer aparecer ese gran poder? ( igual que Sailor urano)

Sailor cosmos: es el poder del cristal de plata que aprendí a controlarlo

Todos: QUE!!!

Sailor plutón: pero cuando pasó eso? (desconcertada)

Sailor saturno: como lo hiciste?

Sailor cosmos: yo no hice nada solo que después de la pelea con galaxia pude aprender a controlar mis emociones (un poco cansada)

Sailor Healer: es increíble

En eso serena pierde su transformación y cae desmayada cuando la sujeta darien

Todos: SERENA!!!

Darien: chicas tranquilas no se preocupen esto ya se veía venir

Haruka: como es que estas tan tranquilo explícanos

Darien: es solo cosa de pensar serena no ha comido durante dos días seguidos a dormido poco cambio y nos brindo mas poderes s todos y ahora pudo controlar el cristal de plata además de la fiebre que le dio ayer era obvio que estuviera agotada

Rei: serena mejor que lleves a serena a su casa para que descanse

Así todos se retiran a la casa de serena y darien

EN CASA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Rei: aun no despierta

Amy: no pero déjala debe estar agotada

Yaten: espero que solo sea eso

Mina: por que lo dices amor? (un poco angustiada)

Taiky: lo que trata de decir yaten es que no sabemos si es que James le habrá echo algo cuando la beso (lo dice mirando a darien)

Darien: ese maldito cuando lo vea me las pagara (apretando los puños)

Todos quedan mirando a darien ya que nunca había reaccionado así pero lo entendían ya que serena es lo mas preciado para él.

En ese momento serena despierta y va a la sala donde se encuentran todos

Serena: hola chicos siento haberlos preocupado

Lita: te sientes mejor?

Serena: si gracias lita (brindadole una sonrisa)

Darien: amor come algo no se cuanto llevas sin comer?

Yaten: darien tiene razón no puedes estar así

Serena: si esta bien (ya que se moría de hambre)

Amy: chicos creo ya tenemos que retirarnos para que serena descanse

Seiya: si vamos

Todos: adiós nos vemos mañana que descanses

Serena y darien: si adiós nos vemos

Darien: amor aun no entiendo por que no comiste? (lo dice asombrado y preocupado a la vez ya que serena nunca deja pasar una comida)

Serena: la verdad yo tampoco aunque si sentía hambre pero al momento de comer siempre me interrumpía algo (tocándose la nuca con una mano y riendo)

Serena y darien cenaron de lo más normal y después se fueron a dormir

Durante la noche serena tuvo un sueño:

Sueño de serena:

Serena caminaba por un lugar oscura y en ruinas que no lograba reconocer hasta que escucho una voz

Voz: _hola serena o más bien dicho neo reina serena?_

_Serena: quien eres tú como sabes eso?_

_Voz: eso te lo diré después pero ahora necesito que me escuches y me prestes atención si no quieres que tus amigos sufran_

_Serena: que es lo que quieres?, no te atrevas a tocarlos!!!!!_

_Voz: jajajá cálmate siempre cuando tú cooperes no abra ningún problema_

_Serena: a que te refieres explícate (asusta por lo último mencionado)_

_Voz: quiero que vengas a _Hong Kong_ dentro de estos días _

_Serena: que!!!! Y por que tendría que ir? (asombrada ya que no se espraba algo así)_

_Voz: simple si no vienes pasara esto_

En ese momento aparece la imagen de las chicas transformadas y los chicos también pero todos muertos incluyendo darien

_Serena: chicos y Darien!!!!! (llorando y cayendo de rodillas)_

_Voz: si no vienes este será lo que les pasara a tu amigos ¿aceptas venir?_

_Serena: (con una cara de angustia y preocupación) sino tengo mas opción iré pero dentro de cuatro días estaré allá pero en donde estarás tu?_

_Voz: no te preocupes princesa yo sabré encontrarte…Aaah! Se me olvidaba entre mas te demores mas cosas pasaran en Tokio_

_Serena: no por favor si te dije que iré pero deja tranquila a la gente _

_Voz: esta bien pero solo tendré que hacer una prueba así que atenta _

_Y todo se vuelve oscuro y empieza a caer de apoco angustiada al piso por lo que le ah dicho la misteriosa voz_

En ese momento darien esta desesperado despertando a serena ya que estaba sudando mucho y llorando

Darien: serena amor!!!!! Despierta por favor despierta!!!!

En eso serena despierta de golpe

Serena: (llorando) NOO!!!!

Darien: AMOR TRANQUILA SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO

En ese momento serena lo abraza muy asustada y temblando

Darien: tranquila todo esta bien (acariciándole la cabeza)

Serena: si solo fue un sueño (pero aun pensaba en lo que vio y le dijo esa voz)

Después de ese día pasaron dos días y serena seguía soñando lo mismo

EN CASA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Darien: hola amor ya llegue (entrando a su casa)

Serena: hola amor (feliz y dándole un beso muy apasionado)

Darien: que lindo recibimiento (tomándola por la cintura y dándole besos en el cuello)

Serena: lo mismo podría decir Doctor chiba (con una voz muy sensual)

Darien: me encanta cuando me hablas en ese tono me vuelve loco (tomándola por las piernas y entrelazándola en su cintura)

Serena: y ami cuando llegas con ganas de hacer ejercicio (lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja)

Darien: aaaahhh!!!! Me encantas (lo dice muy excitado y caminando a la habitación)

Serena: y tu también me encantas por eso te amo mi amor (sacándole la camisa y botándola en el piso)

Darien no se quedaba atrás ya había despojado a serena de su vestido y solo se encontraba con ropa interior)

Darien: sabe Sr. Chiba hoy será completamente mía y yo seré su esclavo por todo la eternidad (dejándola en la cama suave mente si haciendo un camino de besos desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos)

Serena creía estar en el cielo todas sus preocupaciones se fueron de su cabeza

Serena: amor hazme tuya como si fuera la última vez

Después de esa suplica darien le hizo el amor como nunca antes al terminar se darien se recostó en la cama y coloco a serena apoyada en su pecho

Serena: darien tengo que hablar contigo (en un tono muy serio)

Darien: dime amor estas bien te pasa algo? (preocupado)

Serena: amor dentro de dos 2 días tengo que ir a Hong Kong por asuntos de la universidad va a ver una convención y tengo que ir

Darien: por cuanto tiempo amor? ¿Y justo ahora que James esta atacando la ciudad (lo dice sentadote en la cama y mirando a serena con preocupación)

Serena: por una semana tengo que estar hay, y no te preocupes todo estará bien (le dice con una sonrisa que sabe que convencerá a darien)

Darien: bueno pero te cuidas le contaste a las chicas (no muy convencido)

Serena: no aun no hoy les voy a decir mientras nos vamos de paseo a la nieve

Darien: bueno (con carita de pena) entonces cambiémonos para no llegar tarde

Serena: si amor pero no pongas esa cara si voy a volver lo mas pronto posible (dándole un beso)

En eso llegan a juntarse con los chicos y se van a la nieve cuando llegaron allá serena les contó de su viaje

Rei: pero por que te tienes que ir ahora (preocupada ya que ah tenido un presentimiento que no la deja tranquila)

Amy: que pasa si aparece el enemigo?

Serena: no aparecido por varios días además es solo una semana y ustedes son muy fuertes no creo que me necesiten

Taiky: claro que te necesitamos tu eres nuestra princesa y tenemos que velar por tu seguridad

Haruka: si es verdad por que no dejas que uno de nosotros te acompañe

Serena: NO!!! Por ningún motivo (ya que descubrirían que les mintió a todos)

Mina: pero serena solo lo hacemos para que no te pase nada ( desconcertada por la reacción de su amiga)

Serena: acaso no confían en mi? (fingiendo molestia pero trataba de safarse de que no la acompañen)

Michiru: claro que si confiamos en ti

Serena: entonces no se diga mas aparte hay que aprovechar de que estamos aquí vamos a esquiar (cambiando de tema)

Todos: SI!!!!

En ese momento todos salen a esquiar y a divertirse y quedan sorprendidos ya que nunca pensaron que serena era tan buena para esquiar

Rei: serena desde cuando que esquías tan bien si la ultima vez que vinimos con suerte estabas de pie

Serena: es que tome clases hace un año (con cara de presumida)

Amy: me sorprendes y como nunca nos dijiste

Serena: no le tome importancia

En ese momento todos deciden ir a comer

Darien: amor vamos a comer (tomándole la mano)

Serena: no amor yo voy después ya que aun no tengo hambre te prometo que después como algo (dándole un beso y subiéndose en las sillas para ir a la montaña)

Mina: y serena?

Darien: siguió esquiando

Michiru: no creen que serena se esta comportando de una manera extraña (lo dice mirando a todos muy seria)

Lita: tienes razón ya que antes era la primera en decir que tenía hambre y que quería comer (no entendiendo muy bien la actitud de serena)

Seiya: si tienen razón (igual que lita)

En ese momento escuchas que mucha gente grita y todos van a ver y se dan cuenta que hay un demonio que esta atacando a la gente así que salieron todos a ver que pasaba y se transformaron

Sailor Venus: miren el demonio parece nieve (apuntándolo)

Sailor mars: donde rayos esta serena (rogando que no le halla pasado nada)

Sailor uranos: no importa mejor que no esta así estará ah salvo vamos a derrotar al demonio

En eso aparece james

James: y sailor cosmos donde esta? (buscándola entre todos)

Tuxedo mask: eso creo que no te incumbe y no trates de acercarte a ella de nuevo por que oh sino me las pagaras y eso que ya me debes una (le grita furioso)

James: ajajá Endimión siempre protegiéndola pero no te preocupes, ya que creo que ese beso lo disfruto tanto como yo (lo ultimo mirándolo con odio)

Tuxedo mask: como sabes que soy Endimión?, y no mientas sabe que Sailor Serenity no te ama (mas furioso que antes)

James: por que yo pertenecí a la familia del bery yo soy uno de sus hermanos así que hay esta tu respuesta ah y otra cosa no me importa si te ama a ti ella será mía cueste lo que me cueste así que ahora….demonio ya sabes que hacer destrúyelos mientras yo iré por la perla de la vida que ya encontré a su dueño (con una sonrisa de triunfo mirándolos a todos que quedaron desconcertado por la revelación)

Sailor neptune: de que rayos hablas quien es el portador de la perla?

James: una mujer llamada…..

Sailor Mercury: quien?

James: no se los diré además igual se van a enterar (les dice con una sonrisa burlona)

El demonio los iba a atacar cuando……

Sailor cosmos: ALTO!!!!!!!

Todos: sailor cosmos

Sailor cosmos: como te atreves a atacar a mis amigos

James: mi querida princesa que gusto verte por que no me saludas como es debido (acercándose a ella)

Sailor Healer: cállate no le hables y no te vueltas atrever a besarla

James: Demonio atácalos y yo iré a buscar la perla de la vida

Pero antes del que el moustro hiciera algo

Sailor cosmos: supremo resplandor de la luna ataca!!!

Todos quedan asombrados por la rapidez de Sailor cosmos ya que nunca reacciona así

James: como siempre querida pudiste derrotar a mi demonio pero…..

En ese momento aparece por detrás de sailor cosmos y lanza un poder el cual hace que salga un perla de color plateado y que irradia una gran luz

Todos: sailor cosmos!!!!!

James: como me lo imagine ella es la portadora de la perla de la vida

En eso sailor cosmos pierde su transformación y cae al suelo desmayada

Tuxedo mask: serena!!! Amor (corriendo hacia ella pero james se interpone en su camino)

James: no la toques (le lanza un esfera de energía que lo derriba pero sin hacerle daño)

Sailor urano: devuélvele su perla AHORA!!!

En ese momento serena se pone de pie y todos la miran asombrados

Serena se acerca a james el cual también no cree lo que ve

James: no es posible tu tendrías… tu tendrías…. que estar muerta (asombrado ya que nunca espero que ella estuviera enfrentándolo)

Serena: yo no me rindo tan fácil (le dice en estado de trance)

Tuxedo mask: amor no te esfuerces ya que es peligroso para ti (preocupado )

Sailor Fighter: estas bien? (aun no creyendo lo que ve?

Serena: claro que no pero no voy a permitir que el se la lleve ya que soy la única que lo puede detener (tratando de mantenerse en ese estado de trance)

Serena se acerca a james y le quita su perla de la vida sin que el pueda hacer nada

James: esta vez te salvaste pero pronto volveré y no podrás hacer nada

James desaparece y serena devuelve a su cuerpo la perla de su vida. Y cae desmayada

Todos: SERENA!!!

EN EL HOTEL

Darien: ya esta bien no se preocupen

Rei: pero que fue eso? (preocupada ya que eso fue lo que vio en su premonición)

Mina: como pudo ponerse de pie? (aun no creyendo lo que vio)

Taiky: serena tiene una gran fuerza que aun no la conocemos

Yaten: la verdad espero que nunca nos toque enfrentarnos ella

Lita: yaten por favor sabes que serena seria incapaz de hacernos daño

Michiru: es verdad ella seria incapaz (enojada por el comentario)

En eso aparece serena en donde se encontraban todos

Amy: serena te sientes bien?

Serena: si gracias ya estoy mejor

Darien: como pudiste ponerte de pie? (tomándole la mano)

Serena: fue gracias al cristal de plata ya que me brindo un poco de su energía a parte no iba a permitir que se lo llevara tan fácil

Haruka: acaso no confías en nosotros? (un poco molesta por el comentario)

Serena: haruka no digas eso pero yo se el poder de james y se que no hubieran podido hacer nada contra el y no iba a permitir que los lastimara ya que odio ver los sufrir (lo dice con la mirada triste)

Seiya: de que hablas si tu misma nos diste nuevos poderes para poder pelear

Hotaru: pero también piensen que serena no nos puede dar mas poder por que ella tiene que tener mas poder para enfrentar a los enemigos y nosotros somos una extensión de su poder

Serena: te equivocas hotaru yo les di un poder aparte de el mío en realidad yo no se cual es el limite de mi un día intente verlo pero me fue imposible si seguía mi cuerpo no lo resistiría (mirando el suelo ya que se sentía frustrada por ello)

Rei: y cuando rayos fue eso serena? (ya que nunca se entero de eso)

Serena: un día me fui a milenio de plata donde hay una sala especial y hay lo vi.

Darien: como no me contaste y si te hubiera pasado algo (un poco molesto)

Serena: no quise que se preocuparan por cosas sin importancia aparte esa prueba la tenia que pasar para que mi madre descansara en paz y luna me acompañaba

Haruka: bueno eso ya no importa lo importante que ya estas bien y es mejor volver a nuestras casas (cambiando el tema ya que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso)

Todos: si

Todos vuelven a sus casas sin saber lo que se avecina en unos pocos días

EN CASA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Serena: amor por que estas tan callado? No has dicho nada desde que volvimos

Darien: es que aun no entiendo por que no me lo contaste acaso no confías en mi (gritándole molesto por no contarle)

Serena: si confío en ti pero tenia prohibido contarlo ya que si lo hacia no podría dejar que mi madre descansara en paz perdóname no quería que te preocuparas ( lo dice alborde de las lagrimas ya que no se espero esa actitud de él)

Darien: lo siento no lo sabia perdóname es que no se que haría si te llegara a perder (la abraza)no quiero que nada malo te pase amor es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya que mañana te vas de viaje

Serena: si amor es lo mejor pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca estarás solo

Darien: amor no quieres que te acompañe me da miedo que te quieran atacar de nuevo (abrazándola más fuerte)

Serena: no darien yo voy a estar bien no te preocupes y cualquier cosa te repito que te amo mas que nada y siempre te tendré en mi corazón (lo dice con miedo ya que no sabe que esperar del viaje)

Darien: por que lo dices como si ya no fueras a volver (preocupado por el tono)

Serena: aja jajá no me hagas caso con lo que paso hoy quede asustada es mejor dormir (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Darien: si, te amo serena y no se que haría sin ti

En ese momento darien se queda dormido y serena lo contempla y piensa

Serena: darien como me gustaría decirte lo que pasa pero no quiero que te pase nada y que tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado y no se que seria de mi vida sin ti

EL DIA DEL VIAJE

Darien: ya serena estas lista?

Serena: si amor estoy lista?

Darien: vamos

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Darien: amor cuídate te amo mucho (abrazándola)

En ese momento llegan todos a despedirse de serena

Serena: que hacen aquí? (sorprendida)

Rei: pensaste que te dejaríamos ir sin que nos despidiéramos (abrazando a serena)

Amy: cuídate serena llámanos cuando puedas (también abrazándola)

Serena: hay amy es solo una semana y a lo mejor menos

Haruka: gatita cuídate por favor

Serena: si esta bien ya me tengo que ir

Darien: cuídate mucho amor

Serena abraza a rei y le dice al oído: "cuida a darien por favor y si me pasa algo tu tomaras mi lugar" rei que sin habla por lo que le dijo serena

Serena: amor no te preocupes (y le da un beso y lo abraza) sabes que siempre te amare

Serena: adiós a todos espero que pronto nos veamos

Serena se va corriendo y se va

Han pasado tres días desde que se fue serena y todos siguen sus vidas normales hasta que pasa algo que serena no planeo

Un chico: tu eres amiga de serena cierto?

Amy: si por que me lo preguntas?

Un chico: lo que pasa es que serena no ah venido a clases ya hace tres días y me tenía preocupado

Amy: pero no se suponía que había una convención en hong kong (sorprendida)

Un chico: no todas las convenciones se hicieron aquí en Tokio bueno si llega a saber algo de ella le dices que estamos preocupados por ella y que les mandamos saludos

Amy: (aun no saliendo de su asombro) claro yo le digo no te preocupes

Amy aun no podía creer que serena les mintió

En Hong Kong

Serena estaba en una habitación con sus manos y piernas amarradas

James: ya es hora que despierte mi querida princesa (contemplándola)

Serena: por que haces esto que quieres de mí? (tratando de zafarse)

James: a ti es lo que quiero te necesito como mujer pero también necesito tu perla de la vida (mirándola como si fuera un plato de comida)

Serena: jamás te la daré (le grita)

James: te vez tan hermosa cuando te enojas (tratando de besarla pero ella n o lo deja)

Serena: maldito yo nunca seré tuya te odio

James: (enojado) si no me los das por las buenas me lo darás por las malas

James le tira un poder a serena pero la perla de la vida no salio

James: (sorprendido y enojado) por que no sale… que hiciste tu RESPONDEME QUE HICISTE!!!

Serena: jajaja nunca lo vas a conseguir lo selle en mi cuerpo solo hay una manera de sacarlo y tu nunca lo sabrás ya que nunca te lo diré

James se enfurece y cubre a serena con una burbuja de cristal y aparecen miles de cables que atrapan el cuerpo de serena

Serena: que rayos es esto que me hiciste…AAAH!!! (en eso serena recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica)

James: no te muevas amor ya que cada vez que lo hagas te darán descargas eléctricas así que háblame del hechizo o morirás (mirándola muy serio)

Arthur: james ya era hora que lo hicieras de esa manera estoy arto de esperar la perla de la vida

James: Arthur te presento a sailor cosmos o más bien dicho a la neo reina serena

Serena: déjenme jamás les diré

En eso serena sufre una fuerte descarga de energía y se desmaya

Arthur: pobre no le alcance a decir que se preparara para viajar

James y Arthur: jajajajajaja

EN TOKIO

Amy: chicas necesito que nos juntemos en casa de darien en 10 minutos es urgente

Todos: que pasa

Amy: solo vallan por favor

EN CASA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Darien: amy que pasa por que esta reunión tan urgente (serio por una reunión tan urgente ya que serena no se encontraba)

Rei: dinos para que nos citaste

Amy: yo en la universidad se me acerco un compañero de serena preguntándome por ella y me dijo que no había ninguna convención TODO ERA MENTIRA SERENA NOS MINTIO

Todos: QUE!!!!!

Lita: pero como es posible que serena allá echo una cosa así

Seiya: pero que esta pasando?

Darien: ahora lo entiendo el por que no quería que la acompañáramos (molesto y preocupado)

Mina: a que te refieres?

Haruka: es fácil de entender serena se fue a enfrentar sola al enemigo no se acuerdan los que nos dijo el dia que la atacaron que ella no iba a permitir que nosotros peleáramos con el nuevo enemigo ya que nuestros poderes no eran suficientes para eliminarlo

Hotaru: solo espero que se encuentre bien (con voz de preocupación)

Yaten: espero que no pase nada malo pero tenemos que pensar como encontrarla ya que no lo sabemos

En eso parecen en la casa Arthur y james

James: hola me extrañaron (les dice con ironía)

Darien: dime donde esta serena (furioso)

Arthur: ella… mmm.......…

Seiya: responde donde esta!!! (le grita)

James: por que no lo ven ustedes mismos

En ese momento aparece la esfera donde tienen prisionera a serena y ven los cables que rodean todo su cuerpo

Todos: SERENA !!!

Darien: maldito DEJALA AHORA!!! (Lanzándole un puñetazo que james lo esquiva con facilidad)

James: solo hay una manera de hacerlo pero……

Amy: pero que responde

Arthur: nosotros solo queremos la perla de la vida aunque james quiere otra cosa (mirando a james y después a darien)

Haruka: a que rayos te refieres? (sabia lo que quería pero lo quería confirmar)

James: yo quiero la perla y la quiero a ella, pero ahora quiero la perla pero no podemos sacarla de su cuerpo ya que hizo un conjuro y no nos quiere decir como deshacerlo (mirando a serena que encontraba inconciente)

En ese momento serena despierta y ve a todos sus amigos

Darien: amor te encuentras bien? (alegre por ver que ella esta bien)

Serena: perdón… por mentirles…pero no… quería…que se involucraran… en esto…saben …que odio…verlos… sufrir…..

Rei: (casi llorando) serena tonta sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo

Arthur: hay que lindo casi me hacen llorar neo reina serena o me dices el conjuro o ya veras lo que podemos hacer

Amy: no lo hagas serena (llorando)

En ese momento Arthur les tira un poder que hace que todos caigan al suelo

Serena: chicos… AAAH!!!

Michiru: serena que fue eso respondan!!! (mirando como serena sufría las descargas)

James: es fácil de explicar si mi querida serena se mueve su cuerpo recibe descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo además la esfera esta absorbiendo su energía poco a poco a si que si no muere por las descargas morirá por falta de energía

Mina: MALDITOS…..CHICOS TRANSFORMEMONOS!!!

Todos se transforman y serena les pide que no peleen que ella estará bien

Arthur: yo no estaría tan seguro de lo que dices neo reina serena

Tuxedo mask: déjenla ir o tendrán que combatir contra nosotros

James: si eso es lo que quieren

Sailor Urano: tierra tiembla!!!

Sailor Venus: beso de amor y belleza de Venus

Sailor Mercury: rapsodia acuática de mercurio

James y Arthur: SUS ATAQUES SON BASURA!!!

James y Arthur tiran una gran bola de energía y todos los chicos quedan mal heridos en el suelo

James: mi querida neo reina serena si no quieres ver a todos tus seres queridos muertos

Serena: eso jamás pasara nunca te entregare mi perla y ellos tampoco morirán

En ese momento se ve un gran poder que sale de la esfera donde esta prisionera serena y sale convertida en la neo reina serena pero era tanta la energía que irradia su cuerpo que su pelo estaba suelto y elevado y hacia que la tierra temblara

Todos: serena!!!!

James: que es ese gran poder que siento (asustado por el poder de serena)

Arthur: es el poder de su perla (igual de asustado que james)

Tuxedo mask: serena no pelees por favor tranquilízate no ocupes todo tu poder amor es peligroso (le pide angustiado)

Haruka: por favor no ocupes tu máximo poder

Neo reina serena: es muy tarde chicos es la única solución ya que mi cuerpo esta muy mal herido y todas las fuerzas que me quedan es para matar a estos malditos y que por fin al tierra encuentre la paz (mirándolos con una mirada fría)

Hotaru: por favor serena no lo hagas (llorando)

Neo reina serena: lo siento gracias chicos por todo espero que sean muy felices ya que por mi culpa han pasado tantas desgracias en este mundo…darien te amo y sabes que siempre serás el único en mi vida….. Perdónenme

James: que piensas hacer… acaso quieres morir junto con nosotros!!! (Desconcertado)

Neo reina serena: es la única opción que tengo…. Supremo dios de la Luna y el universo descarga tu poder y que la paz llegue al universo….PODER SUPREMO ATACA!!!

Arthur y james: NO PUEDE SER!!!

Todos: SERENA!!!

En ese momento una gran luz aparece ciega a todos por unos minutos cuando logran abrir los ojos ya no tienen su transformación y solo esta en el piso el cuerpo de serena

Darien: amor despierta por favor no me dejes yo no puedo vivir sin ti (abrazando el cuerpo de serena y llorando)

Rei: por favor serena no nos dejes menos ahora que has traído la paz de nuevo a nuestra vida (llorando)

Haruka: MALDICION!!! No pude hacer nada

En ese momento… una luz plateada ilumina el cuerpo de serena y ella despierta

Serena: claro… que.. Pudieron…hacer…algo

Todos: SERENA!!!!

Darien: amor estas viva pero como tu misma dijiste que no podrías seguir con nosotros

Serena: el…poder…del corazón…de cada…uno…de ustedes…logro…que…me…quedara…aquí…con…mi….amado…darien….y…con ustedes….chicos

Amy: gracias a dios serena que no estas muerta (abrazándola y llorando)

Yaten: serena es mejor que vallamos al hospital tus heridas son muy graves (trantado de que todos se dieran cuenta del estado de serena)

Taiky: yaten tiene razón

Seiya: la ambulancia viene en camino (cerrando su celular)

Serena: gracias…chicos….. (Desmayándose)

Lita: serena!!!!

Mina: no te preocupes solo se desmayo

Ya han pasado 1 mes desde la pelea con james y Arthur

Darien: serena amor por fin hoy volverás a nuestra casa para que volvamos hacer tan felices como siempre lo hemos sido los dos

Serena: yo no estaría tan segura (con una sonrisa)

En eso entran los chicos

Rei: hola serena ya esta lista para irnos a casa (con una sonrisa)

Serena: si lista (le responde de la misma manera)

Darien: por que dijiste eso serena (muy preocupado)

Lita: de que hablan?

Serena: solo le dije que nuestra vida no iba a volver a ser igual por que………..

Todos: POR QUE????

Serena: por dentro de 7 meses llegara una personita a alegrar nuestra vida (sonriendo)

Darien: me quieres decir serena….. (Sonriendo)

Serena: si amor vamos a ser padres!!!!!

Darien: (abrazando a serena) te amo es la mejor noticias que eh recibido

Rei: felicidades serena

Haruka: espero que no hallan más problemas

Serena: no te preocupes por que yo ya acabe con todo y si llegara aparecer un enemigo yo siempre estaré aquí para defenderlos a ustedes y al universo entero

Darien: y yo estaré para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo (le dice acariciándole el vientre a serena)

Rei: y nosotros siempre apoyándote y brindándote nuestra amistad incondicional serena…¿Cierto chicos? Por que nosotros castigaremos a todos los villanos en el nombre… (les pregunta a todos)

Todos: ¡DE LA LUNA!

FIN


End file.
